OS Une petite erreur
by PARADA
Summary: Jake aime ses petits rendez-vous avec Jane. C'est excitant et très très bon. Mais quand il se trompe d'adresse et qu'il n'est pas contre de nouvelles aventures, beaucoup de choses peuvent se produire. PWP


**Coucou, ça fait assez longtemps que je n'ai plus posté et vos messages me font vraiment plaisirs alors n'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser vos impressions!**

* * *

POV JACOB

J'éteins le moteur de ma moto et enlève la clé du contacte. C'est la première fois que je viens ici et putain, je ne savait pas qu'elle était pété de tunes.

J'humidifie ma lèvre inférieur et passe une main dans mes cheveux. Elle m'avait dit de passer par derrière. Je n'aime pas trop cette idée, parce qu'après tout ce n'est pas chez moi, et puis déjà je ne suis jamais venu ici, donc j'ai un peu de mal à faire comme si j'étais à la maison.

Il y a une voiture garée à l'arrière, même si elle m'avait affirmer qu'il n'y aurait personne et que je sais que sa propre voiture est encore au garage. Mais vu la maison, ça ne m'étonnerai pas qu'ils aient une voiture en réserve, juste au cas où. La porte de derrière est ouverte, comme elle m'avait dit.

Elle a une cuisine très luxueuse, moderne. Tout est nickel. Ca m'étonne assez d'elle d'ailleurs. Je crie son nom. Aucune réponse. Elle doit vouloir me faire une surprise. Genre une surprise sexy. Ouais, c'est probablement ça. Elle sais que j'adore ça.

Je passe par le salon, puis monte à l'étage. Il y a plusieurs portes. Je ne sais absolument pas ce que je suis censé faire. Je l'appelle une fois de plus. J'ouvre la première porte. Ca à l'aire d'être un dressing, puis à coté une chambre de garçon. Pas du tout son genre. Les deux prochaine sont respectivement un bureau et ce qui semble être un chambre d'ami ou juste une chambre très impersonnel.

Quand j'ouvre la quatrième porte, j'entends immédiatement l'eau coulé.

Je sourit. Alors c'est ça, à quoi elle joue. Je sens mon ventre se contracter. Je lui avait raconté que c'était un de mes fantasmes de la prendre dans la douche. C'est probablement pour ça qu'elle m'avait invité chez elle aujourd'hui, au lieu de nos cinq à sept rapides dans les bois.

J'entre dans la salle de bain. Je vois sa silhouette dans le cabine de douche, même si elle est très embuée. J'enlève rapidement mes chaussures, puis déboucle ma ceinture. Je déboutonne ma chemise, sans la quitter du regard. Je commence déjà à devenir dur.

Je lance ma chemise à terre, près de mes chaussures qui traînent près de la porte. Je baisse mon pantalon et me caresse à travers mon boxer en regardant son corps par la vitre.

L'air est humide. Je sens le shampooing et le savon. J'adore cette odeur si familière.

Je baisse maintenant aussi mon boxer. Je me mords la lèvre tout en me masturbant. Rien que de penser à sa peau douce, à sa petite chatte serré me fait frémir.

Je lance un regard vers le miroir, mais m'aperçoit qu'il est aussi embrumé. Lentement et sans lâcher ma queue, je me dirige vers la cabine de douche.

Je pose ma main sur la poignée froide. Je suis plus excité que je ne l'ai été de toute ma vie, je crois.

J'ouvre la porte et mes yeux tombent immédiatement sur son dos. Un peu trop large, un peu trop musclé. Pendant quelques secondes je reste immobile, me demandant quelle sorte de blague affreuse on est en train de me faire. L'homme qui se tient dans la douche se retourne brusquement. Il tient lui aussi sa queue dans sa main. Il me regarde d'un air peu surpris.

"Euh... Salut?" Putain, quoi?!

"Mais t'es qui toi?" Les mots sortes de ma bouche sans même que je ne réfléchisse. "Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici?" Il ricane.

"Et bien, j'habite ici, alors j'imagine que je prends une douche dans ma salle de bain..." Son ton est clairement moqueur. Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'il passe? Il me regarde de bas en haut. Je remarque bien que son regard s'attarde sur ma verge pendant quelques secondes. "Est-ce que je peux t'aider peut-être?" Il a un sourire en coin arrogant.

"Je..." Je regarde l'eau couler le long de son corps. Putain! "Je cherche Jane." Il fronce les sourcils puis secoue la tête.

"Pas de Jane ici, désolé." Il lâche son pénis et se penche pour attraper son shampooing. C'est pour ça que j'ai reconnu l'odeur. C'est mon shampooing. Je regarde comme il en met dans ses cheveux. Je suis comme hypnotisé. Je crois que je suis entrain de faire une crise de panique. Je ne peux plus bouger. J'arrive seulement à voir comment ses longs doigts fins frottent son cuire chevelu. Il a les yeux fermés et sa bouche est légèrement entrouverte.

C'est comme s'il avait complètement oublié ma présence. Il grogne de bien-être et ma queue, qui était déjà ramollie, durcit instantanément. Mais putain, c'est un mec, c'est dégueulasse.

Les yeux toujours clos, il s'adresse à moi: "Est-ce que tu pourrais fermer la vitre? Il commence à faire froid." Je déglutis difficilement. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Mon regard se tourne de la poignet, sur laquelle ma main est toujours posé, vers son visage. Il est assez beau, pour un mec.

Il ouvre un œil, tentant de ne pas se mettre de shampooing sur le visage, puis souffle, visiblement exaspéré. Il attrape mon bras et m'attire vers lui, avant de se penche pour fermer la douche. C'est vraiment la plus grande douche que j'ai vu. De ma vie. On pourrait y tenir à au moins cinq. Facilement. Il pressa une noix de shampoing de sa paume, avant de me faire tourner et de glisser se main dans mes cheveux.

Je suis totalement raide. Je n'ose pas bouger. Ses doigts bouge lentement contre mon crâne. Il est doux, mais en même tant ferme. Je penche légèrement la tête. Lentement mais sûrement, il me met à l'aise. Je commence à me relaxer entre ses doigts. Quand il touche un point sensible, je grogne doucement.

Ça doit lui faire quelque chose, parce que son gland effleurent mes fesses. Il se recule rapidement, mais continue son doux traitement dans mes cheveux.

C'est vraiment assez bon, en faite... Et assez bandant.

Il me tire doucement plus près de lui, afin que je sois sous le jet d'eau. Le savon s'écoule le long de mon corps, pour finir à nos pieds.

Soudainement, je ne sens plus ses mains sur moi. Ça demande tout mon self-control pour ne pas me retourner et lui grogner dessus. J'attends, pour savoir ce qu'il va se passer maintenant. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, elles sont à nouveau sur moi. Sur mes épaules. Il me savonne avec son gel douche. La façon dont ses mains glisse sur ma peau me font bander encore plus.

Ses mains passent sous mes bras, sur mon torse. Il commence à ma clavicule. Ce qui l'oblige à nos coller l'un contre l'autre. Sentir son érection contre moi ne me dérange même pas plus que ça. Il caresse doucement mes muscles, me massant. Il va tellement lentement que ça en devient frustrant. Il évite tout les points sensibles. Il caresse longuement le bas de mon ventre. Puis passe immédiatement à mes cuisses, enfonçant son visage dans le creux de mon cou. Je sens sa langue contre moi. Il va me faire venir sans même m'avoir vraiment touché. Il passe à mes fesses. Il m'empoigne fermement, claque même ma fesse droite, fort. Je ferme les yeux en sifflant. Son pouce passe sur ma raie des fesses, puis il appuie durement pour atteindre mon anus. Il tourne un peu autour du pot. Je grimace à nouveau. Après tout, je n'ai jamais été touché comme ça.

"Est-ce que tu l'as déjà fait avec un inconnu?" Susurre-t-il à mon oreille. Il saisit mes couilles en passant entre mes jambes. Je les écarte et gémit. Mes mains trouvent automatiquement le mur en face de moi et je me penche un peu pour m'appuyer contre.

"Je suis pas gay." Je murmure. Putain, je ne suis pas une tapette! "Je suis pas pédé." Il ricane méchamment en malaxant mes couilles entres ses doigts.

"Ouais, c'est ça." Il passe son bras autour de ma taille et me tire contre son torse. Avec son autre main, il caresse mes cuisses. "C'est pour ça que tu bandes?" Sa voix près de mon oreille me fait presque venir. "Tu bandes pour qui alors?" Je dégage une de mes mains pour caresser ma queue tendue, mais il attrape ma main et gémit. "Hm, non, on ne va pas faire ça. Il n'y a que moi qui vais te faire prendre ton pied." Il suce la lobe de mon oreille. "Je vais te faire jouir comme jamais avant." J'halète.

"Maintenant..." Ses lèvres se trouvent dans mon cou, contre ma peau. "Pour qui tu bandes?" Je déglutis, je ne peux pas m'abaisser à répondre à ça.

"Non!" Dis-je durement. "Je ne suis pas une petite chienne." L'homme ricane et me retourne brusquement afin que mon dos soit plaqué contre le mur froid. Pendant un instant je veut me débattre, mais je m'arrête immédiatement en voyant qu'il se met à genoux devant moi.

Ses mains trouvent mes cuisses. Il me lance un regard langoureux en passant le bout de sa langue le long de ma queue. J'halète, sans lâcher son regard. Il suce mon gland rose. Je veux qu'il me prenne entièrement. Lorsqu'il me prend dans sa bouche, je pose mes mains sur l'arrière de sa tête. Je lui montre exactement ce que je veux qu'il fasse. Qu'il me prenne profondément. Dans sa gorge étroite. Il me laisse faire quelques secondes puis me repousse durement.

Il se remet sur ses pieds et essuie sa bouche. Sans même qu'il n'ai à dire quoi que ce soit, je sais ce qu'il attend de moi. Je me retourne retourne et presse mon corps contre le mur.

"Tu es tout comme." Ricane-t-il en embrassant l'arrière de mon cou. Je sens qu'il fait des va et vient sur sa propre verge. J'entends le coulissement de sa main à cause du savon. Un bruit qui me rend aussi dur que la pierre.

"Putain." Je souffle, tendit que ma joue est collée au mur frais. Il cogne contre mes fesses. Le bas de mon dos. Il pose une main sur ma gorge. Je sens son gland à l'entrée de mon petit trou rose. J'halète quand je sens qu'il pousse en moi. J'entends son grognement quand il s'enfonce de plus en plus. Je grimace, mon visage tordu par la douleur.

"Ah." Il ne répond pas, mais ne bouge pas non plus.

"T'inquiètes… Tu vas aimer." Sa voix rauque est étouffée par le son de l'eau qui coule. Il sort, puis s'insert à nouveau en moi en sifflant. Ses longs doigts trouve ma verge, commençant un lent va et vient. "Putain." Il va de plus en plus vite.

Il attrape ma hanche et ses doigts s'enfoncent dans ma chaire, tandis que son corps chaud se mouve contre le mien. Sa peau claque sèchement contre mes fesses à chaque fois qu'il me pénètre. J'ouvre la bouche et cette fois c'est un gémissement de plaisir qui m'échappe.

Sa main se pose sur mon épaule et il utilise plus de force pour m'attirer sur sa queue, me martelant délicieusement. Il caresse mes couilles et se penche rapidement pour poser un baiser sur mon épaule.

"T'es tellement serré." Grogne-t-il. "Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps." Je n'arrive même pas à répondre tellement je suis concentré sur sa queue frétillante à l'intérieur de moi. "C'est tellemen bon."

Il pince plus fort. "Oh, putain." Je le sens se contracter contre moi, puis plusieurs jets chauds me remplissent.

Pendant un long moment nous restons silencieux, l'un dans l'autre, puis il se retire doucement.

Je me tourne vers lui. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux trempés et les plaque vers l'arrière.

"Jake, au faite." Dis-je toujours sans réaliser entièrement ce qui vient de se passer. Il me lance un sourire charmeur en ouvrant la porte de la douche, sans avoir coupé l'eau.

"Carlisle." Il me lance un dernier regard et y ajoute en souriant. "Jane habite à côté, si tu veux toujours le savoir."

* * *

**Je n'avais pas remarqué que le texte manquait là tantôt, donc merci de me l'avoir fait remarqué!**


End file.
